Endor
Endor is a Forest Moon Based on Star Wars Series, including Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and Star Wars: Ewoks. Settings and Areas Bright Tree Village There are shops in Bright Tree Village, including an item shop run by Fufuneek, an accessory shop run by Leektar, a weapon shop run by Romba, an armor shop run by Warok, and a synthesis shop owned by Mocchi the Moogle. Dragon's Spine Dragon's Pelt Magic Lake Marauder Stronghold Pyramid of the Golden One Salma Desert Zarrak's Mountain Story Characters Cindel.JPG|Cindel Towani MaceTowani-DB.jpg|Mace Towani Jeremitt.JPG|Jeremitt Towani Catarine.JPG|Catarine Towani Gitouttamyhouse.jpg|Noa Briqualon Wiley_(Art).png|Wiley Nippet_(Art).png|Nippet Malani_(Art).png|Malani Johnny_5_Gold.jpg|Johnny 5 Titanus by chipmunkraccoon2-d8ogwwy.jpg|Titanus the Carrierzord Dragon armor megazord by chipmunkraccoon2-d8ogwhk.jpg|Dino Megadzillazord Dino ultrazord by chipmunkraccoon2-d8ogx7y.jpg|Dino Ultrazord King_pyramider.jpg|Pyramidas MMPR_Lokar.jpg|Lokar Moogle_(Art).png|Mocchi *Towani Family **'Jeremitt Towani' (ジェレミット・トワニ, Jeremitto Towani) **'Catarine Towani' (カタリーン・トワニ, Katarīn Towani) **'Mace Towani' (メイス・トワニ, Meisu Towani) **'Cindel Towani' (シンデル・トワニ, Shinderu Towani) *'Noa Briqualon' (ノア・ブライクァロン, Noa Buraikwaron) *'Johnny 5' (ジョニー5, Jonī Faibu): Originally known as S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 5 (セイント・プロトタイプ・ナンバー・ファイブ, Seinto Purototaipu Nanbā Faibu) (S.A.I.N.T. being short for "Strategic Artificially Intelligent Nuclear Transport"). The Ewoks soon discover that Johnny's new gold plating make him one of the Ewok gods, the Golden One. He wears a red bandana around his neck and many stickers on his body to distinguish himself. *'Dino Ultrazord' (究極大獣神, Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God, "Ultimate Daizyujin"): Combination of Dino Megadzillazord and Titanus the Carrierzord. He is made up of the Seven Guardians of Light, the Dinozords, he is the mightiest of all their combinations. His finisher includes a massive barrage of energy called the Mega Barrage (グランバニッシャー, Guran Banisshā, "Grand Banisher"). **'Dino Megadzillazord' (獣帝大獣神, Jūtei Daijūjin, Beast Emperor Great Beast God, "Zyutei Daizyujin"): Combination of Dino Megazord and Godzillazord, in which Godzillazord forms the shoulder armor for Dino Megazord. He attacks his enemies with an energy blast from his chest and shoulder armor called the Dino Blast (カイザーバースト, Kaizā Bāsuto, "Kaiser Burst"), and his finisher is a massive energy ball called the Draco Fireball (エンパイアアタック, Enpaia Atakku, "Empire Attack"). **'Titanus the Carrierzord' (獣騎神キングブラキオン, Jūkishin Kingu Burakion, "Beast Knight God King Brachion"): The Dinozord of Heart. The biggest and the wisest of his fellow Dinozords. When Titanus is summoned with the power of the Heartbeam Crystals (心のかがやき結晶, Kokoro no Kagayaki Kesshō) from the thirteen Princesses of Heart, he emerges from a misty forest area on Endor. Usually comes whenever Dino Ultrazord is needed. His special attack is Holy Fireball. *'Pyramidas' (キングピラミッダー, Kingu Piramiddā, "King Pyramider") *'Lokar' (大サタン, Dai Satan, "Dai-Satan"): An ethereal demonic head and the ultimate evil of the Seven Guardians of Light/Dinozords. Eventually, Lokar's Tower was used to summon him to the moon of Endor so that he could upgrade the Gorax's power to defeat the Dino Megazord and Godzillazord. However, after the Rangers completed a ceremony to restore the ultimate form of the Seven Guardians of Light, the Gorax was destroyed by Dino Megadzillazord and Lokar was driven back to Tana by Dino Ultrazord. *Mocchi Ewoks *Warrick family **'Deej Warrick' (ディージ・ウォリック, Dīju Worikku) **'Shodu Warrick' (ショードゥ・ウォリック, Shodu Worikku) **'Weechee Warrick' (ウィーチー・ウォリック, Wīchī Worikku): Deej and Shodu’s first born child. **'Widdle Warrick' (ウィドル・ウォリック, Widoru Worikku): Second born child of Deej and Shodu. **'Wicket Wystri Warrick' (ウィケット・ウィストリ・ウォリック, Wiketto Wistori Worikku): Third born son of Deej and Shodu. Good friends with Teebo and Kneesaa. **'Winda Warrick' (ウィンダ・ウォリック, Winda Worikku): Deej and Shodu’s youngest child. *'Ewok Shaman Logray' (イウォークの呪術師ログレー, Iwōku no Jujutsushi Rogurē): Shaman of the Ewok tribe, and Chief Chirpa’s advisor. *'Ewok Chief Chirpa' (イウォークの酋長チャーパ, Iwōku no Shūchō Chāpa): Chief of the Ewok Tribe, Chirpa is the father of Asha and Kneesaa. *'Princess Asha' (アーシャ, Āsha): The first daughter of Chief Chirpa. *'Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka' (ニーサ・ア・ジャリ・キンターカ, Nīsa a Jari Kintāka): Chief Chirpa's second and youngest daughter. Good friends with Wicket and Latara and one of the Princesses of Heart whose crystal is needed to summon Titanus the Carrierzord. *'Paploo' (パプルー, Papurū) *'Bozzie' (ボジー, Bojī) *'Warok' (ウォロック, Worokku): Shopkeeper of the Bright Tree Village's armor shop. *'Batheela' (バッチーラ, Batchīra): Warok's wife. *'Teebo' (ティーボ, Tībo): Good friends with Wicket, Kneesaa and Latara. *'Malani' (マラーニ, Marāni): Teebo’s little sister. *'Lumat' (ルマット, Rumatto) *'Zephee' (ゼフィー, Zefī) *'Latara' (ラターラ, Ratāra): Good friends with Kneesaa. *'Wiley' (ワイリー, Wairī): The son of Lumat and Zephee and the brother of Latara and Nippet. *'Nippet' (ニペット, Nipetto): The daughter of Lumat and Zephee and the sister of Latara and Wiley. *'Chirita' (チリータ, Chrīta): The love interest of Weechee Warrick. *'Chukha-Trok' (チュカ＝トロック Chuka-Torokku): Woodcutter of the Ewok Tribe. *'Ewok Priestess Kaink' (イウォークの尼僧カインク, Iwōku no Nisō Kainku): Priestess of the Ewok Tribe. *'Fufuneek' (フュフュニーク, Fyufyunīku): Shopkeeper of the Bright Tree Village's item shop. *'Leektar' (リークター, Rīkutā): Shopkeeper of the Bright Tree Village's accessory shop. *'Romba' (ロンバ, Ronba): Shopkeeper of the Bright Tree Village's weapon shop. Duloks *'Dulok King Gorneesh' - King of the Duloks. *'Dulok Queen Urgah' - Queen of the Duloks. Enemies Heartless Pureblood Heartless Emblem Heartless Search_Ghost_KH.png|Search Ghost Grand_Ghost_KHFM.png|Grand Ghost Hover_Ghost_KHD.png|Hover Ghost Carrier_Ghost_KHD.png|Carrier Ghost Living_Pod_KHD.png|Living Pod Wyvern_KH.png|Wyvern Wyvern_KHFM.png|Blue Wyvern Defender_KH.png|Defender Eliminator_KHREC.png|Eliminator Wizard_KH.png|Wizard Crescendo_KHII.png|Crescendo Crescendo_KHIIFM.png|Loudmouth Rabid_Dog_KHII.png|Rabid Dog Rabid_Dog_KHIIFM.png|Bad Dog Snapper_Dog_KHD.png|Snapper Dog Bully_Dog_KHD.png|Bully Dog Cannon_Gun_KHII.png|Cannon Gun Cannon_Gun_KHIIFM.png|Li'l Cannon Morning_Star_KHII.png|Morning Star Morning_Star_KHIIFM.png|Evening Star Armored_Knight_KHII.png|Armored Knight Surveillance_Robot_KHII.png|Surveillance Robot Surveillance Robot KHII.png|Watcher Behemoth_KH.png|Behemoth Destroyed_Behemoth_KHFM.png|Destroyed Behemoth Arch_Behemoth_KHFM.png|Arch Behemoth Behemoth_(removed)_KHII.png|Black Behemoth Gold_Behemoth.png|Gold Behemoth Nobodies Xemnas13.png|'Xemnas' Unversed Nightmare Dream Eaters Evil Aliens Sith Order Others MaleficentMF.png|'Maleficent' MMPR_Lokar.jpg|'Lokar' zyu-vi-satantower.jpg|'Lokar's Tower' Treasures Gallery Godzillazord Summon guage with Johnny 5.png Megadzillazord Summon guage (Endor).png Category:Worlds *